


The Mustang

by Emilywho



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guns, Hospitals, Humor, Jake's car, Major Character Injury, Mustang, Other, Payback, Series 2 episode 13, Series 2 spoilers, Short, Short & Sweet, Spoilers for Series 2, Spoilers!, Sweet, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywho/pseuds/Emilywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around episodes 13 - Payback/ 14 - Defense Rests of season 2 SPOILERS, short chapters, good old fluffy friendship, that could turn into something more.</p><p>Jake has a present for you, from his most precious possession, THE MUSTANG.<br/>Trigger warning for chapter 3. Contains references to guns and injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here Sarge, it's the rest of the money I owe you, $1237." Peralta walks to Terry's desk and hands him a stuffed envelope.  
"I thought you already drained your bank account?" Asks The Sarge.  
"I sold my car," you gasp, realised it was out loud and instantly covered your mouth with your hands, "It's not a big deal." You see Jake's eyes glaze over for a second as if he was remembering something.  
You go to the printer room to collect a couple of reports. By the time you return, Jake is stood shouting, "I really have no idea what I'm doing! Oh wait, Yahoo answers!" Nothing changes.  
You sit back down at your desk and over walks Jake with his arms out wide, "I'm gonna be a Godfather!"  
You stand and walk around to the front of the desk, "Congratulations! You're going to make an awesome Godfather."  
"Leave the gun. Take the cannoli." Jake says in a mob style voice.  
"No you can't make the baby watch The Godfather!" You explain to Jake, in a way that sounds like you've had this conversation numerous times.  
"But oh my god, you sold her? And only got $1200 for her?" Your voice turns slightly desperate. You liked the car. A lot.  
"Ahh man I know, it's like I'm missing a vital organ. Well she was a wreck." Jake looks genuinely dissapointed. You see Rosa sat at her desk looking confused and mouthing the word 'she?' Yep the car was a she.  
"I bet. I never got a chance to say goodbye." You bow your head, thinking about the good times in the Mustang.  
"You are adorable. But look I got you a present!" Jake turned and took something off the desk beside him. It is one of the sets of tail lights from the back of the Mustang.  
You gasp, "What? No I can't take that!" Your voice is high and squeaky, this makes no sense to anyone but you and Jake.  
"Is that a tail light?" Rosa walks towards you, hands on her belt buckle, not looking impressed.  
"Yes, well, yeah," you take the light and turn to Rosa, "When Jake first let me drive his car, a taxi driver ran right into the back of it, blew out the tail lights. Jake went out and arrested the guy, he was sent down for four years for being a drug dealer. It's a sort of good luck charm. It's silly."  
"Aw that's so sweet Jakey!" Boyle shouted from across the precinct at the exact same moment Rosa exclaimed, "That's dumb."  
You look to Jake and take the lights from his hands, "Thank you." You smile, and both have a moment. 


	2. The Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake needs a friend.
> 
> Set around series 2 episode 14 Defense Rests. Spoilers!!

You flick your gaze between a pile of paperwork and your laptop sat on your dressing table. Work or Netflix?  
You start Breaking Bad. There's no harm in doing both at the same time. Besides, you can technically say you're working when watching a show about drugs.  
Half way through an episode, you forget which one you're hooked, your phone rings.  
You pick up the phone and see its Jake. What does he want at 10:45pm?  
"Hey what's up?"  
Jake starts to ramble at high speed making no sense, you pick out the words 'Sophia', 'cocaine' and 'ponytail'.  
"Woah slow down! What's going on?"  
"I'm at the charity ball, I've spent the night making bets with Sophia's boss, I've just arrested Sophia's boss and now she's pissed at me." Jake was out of breath by the time he'd calmed down.  
"Wow. That's one hell of an evening. I told you not to go to that ball."  
"I know but I just wanted to make things better. Ahhhrgn what do I do?" You hear a faint 'take some coke!' In the background.  
"Jake is that Sophia's boss? Did you literally just arrest him?"  
"Yes. And then I panicked and called you."  
"Oh god. You need to talk to her. Let me know how it goes."  
You put the phone down and shake your head a little. He really tries his hardest.

You hear your phone vibrates once on the desk which abruptly wakes you up. You didn't realise you'd drifted off. The text is from Jake and simply reads,  
:(  
Poor guy. You know what to do. You throw on some clean clothes and head out the door. There is one place he'd be.  
You walk into the bar and scan around. Holt, Terry and Jake are sat at the bar downing a shot.  
Jake looks over and gives a dopey smile, then turns sideways on the bar stool, arms open wide.  
Terry leans in to give Jake a hug, "No not you Terry." Jake keeping his eyes shut.  
You walk over and let Jake wrap his arms round your waist, while you lay your arm on his back. You are the only one he hugs. He's not much of a hugger.  
"You alright?" You look down at the top of his head.  
"Not really," Jakes voice is muffled against your side, "I went full Boyle."  
"What? No you didn't, you did your job."  
Jake made an inhuman noise. Out of frustration.  
"Man she really broke you huh? You want me to 'have a word'." That sounded more sinister than it should of.  
Jake lifted his head and unwrapped his arms, "Woah no."  
"Yeah that sounded a bit murdery didn't it? Sorry."  
"You didn't have to come down." He looks into his empty glass and orders two more shots.  
"I was only doing some paperwork, you know, needed a break."  
"You don't have to make stuff up because the Captain's here. You were watching Breaking Bad weren't you?" Jake turns his head towards you and looks smug.  
"Maybe," You roll your eyes and play punch Jake in the arm. "Wanna get drunk?"  
"Already there darling, already there." Jake smiles and raises a glass.


	3. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake needs all the luck he can get.

You are working your way through a pile of case files on a Tuesday afternoon, you look over to the set of Mustang tail lights that are sat on your desk as a paperweight and smile. You and Jake have been dating for 2 months now. Both your longest relationships and you work together. Something must go wrong at some point.  
"Detective could I see you in my office please?" Captain Holt stands at his doorway and motions you in.  
"Captain?"  
"Please take a seat." He points to the chair and goes to sit in his.  
"Ooh serious. I...think? Can never tell. Oh wait is this about me and Boyle throwing paper airplanes to each other? Because that was for a genuine case I...." Holt cuts you off.  
"No it's not about that." As Holt talks you hear a commotion behind you. You turn to see Police Officers gearing up and running out of the precinct.  
You start to look worried, "Sir? What's going on?"  
"There's been an incident. It's Detective Peralta." Holt's monotone voice sounds like a megaphone all of a sudden.  
"Oh what's he done now?" You try keep it light, you don’t like the sound of this.  
"He's been shot." Your breathing stops. You stare dead eyed at Holt.  
"He had his vest on right?"  
"He did." Holt stayed expressionless.  
"Well why...why do you look like that? Is he...?" You try and fight back the tears in front of your Captain, you and Jake are an item but you are still Police Detectives.  
"He's alive, but he got shot in the leg, it hit the artery and he's lost a lot of blood," Your ears ring with the words 'he's alive' while Holt continues to talk, "Look I'm going to drive you to the Hospital, his mother has been called."  
"Thank you sir." You stand and nearly stumble. Walking towards your desk you see your colleagues staring at your tearful face. As you put on your coat you stare at your friends and utter the words, "Jake's been shot. I'm going to the Hospital."  
"Oh my god...Jake...is he...?" Boyle is as emotional as you are and looks as if he is about to faint.  
"He's OK. I think."  
"OK. I need all of you to gear up and get down to the scene, two more officers were hurt." And with Holt's commands everyone got to work, with extra motive, their friend had been hurt.  
You are about to leave and the red plastic of the Mustang's tail light shines off the office lights in the corner of your eye. You look at the lights and in an instant you clutch them to your chest and take them with you. Jake needs all the luck he can get.

You arrive at the hospital 20 minutes later. Captain Holt goes to find a nurse and comes back to tell you that Jake is in theatre. The nurse also told Captain Holt that the bullet hit his femoral artery and the bullet was blocking the bleeding.  
You find a chair and place the tail light in the seat beside you and place your head in your hands.  
"Captain, you go, the officers need you, go catch the bastard who did this." You feel like you need the space right now.  
Holt nods, "Call me if you need anything. I'll be back as soon as I can." He walks over and places a hand on your shoulder and leaves the hospital.  
You sit and try to stop your brain from thinking ahead of itself. What if he dies? You'd give anything to see that goofy smile again.  
You wait for another 45 minutes before a doctor walks around the corner with news. You stand, still clutching the lights.  
"Jake has made it through. They got the bleeding under control, he lost a lot of blood, he's a very lucky man."  
You cry uncontrollably for a few seconds. Compose yourself and through a red, blotchy face say,  
"Thank you. So much. When can I see him?" You wipe your nose with the back of your sleeve.  
"When the doctors have settled him into the ward, I'll come find you."  
"Thank you." You're aware you've thanked the doctor already, they hear that a hundred times a day. You truly are thankful.

Eventually, the doctor returns and takes you to the private room. Through the window you see Jake asleep, wires and tubes coming out of every part of him. You hate hospitals. So does Jake, that'll be fun when he wakes up.  
You go to sit on a chair next to bed, he looks so peaceful. You place the lights on the bedside table and take his hand.  
"You forget how dangerous this job is sometimes. Tough line of work." You look around the room and mumble about the colour of the walls and how Jake would complain.  
"Why what colour are they?" Suddenly Jake is back with the biggest grin on his face.  
"Jesus! You're meant to out cold!" You nearly fall backwards off your chair.  
"Why what happened?"  
"You really don't know where you are?" He looks pale and very tired, "Jake you got shot. You're in the hospital, you nearly died."  
Jake being Jake looked wide eyed around the room,  
"Awwh, I didn't get shot in the butt did I?"  
You laugh. You shouldn't but you do laugh.  
"No. Unfortunately not. Your leg, your artery specifically."  
"Oh man. Is my leg still there?" The drugs definitely kicking in now.  
"You're leg's still there. Gonna be a while until you can be back in the field though." Jake clearly not 100% present,  
"I'm snacky."  
"You're gonna be fine." You giggle.  
"Hey you brought the light!!" Jake's eyes lit up, like a child's.  
"Sure did. To bring you luck."  
"I miss my car!" Jake starts to cry. Actual tears run down his face, and then the drugs take over and Jake is out like a light.  
You have a tough few weeks ahead you think to yourself.


End file.
